The present invention relates to pigment products, and their production and use in coating compositions.
The invention concerns the preparation of improved inorganic pigments for paper coating compositions, and, in particular, pigments for use in compositions for preparing gloss coated paper, especially lightweight and ultra lightweight coated paper.
Paper coating compositions are generally prepared by forming a fluid aqueous suspension of pigment material together with a hydrophilic adhesive and other optional ingredients. Lightweight coated, or LWC, paper is generally coated to a weight of from about 5 g.mxe2x88x922 to about 13 g.mxe2x88x922 on each side, and the total grammage, or weight per unit area of the coated paper is generally in the range of from about 49 g.mxe2x88x922 to about 65 g.mxe2x88x922. The coating may conveniently be applied by means of a coating machine including a short dwell time coating head, which is a device in which a captive pond of coating composition under a slightly elevated pressure is held in contact with a moving paper web for a time in the range of from 0.0004 second to 0.01 second, before excess coating composition is removed by means of a trailing blade. However, other types of coating apparatus may also be used for preparing lightweight coated paper. LWC paper is generally used for printing magazines, catalogues and advertising or promotional material. The coated paper is required to meet certain standards of surface gloss and smoothness. For example, the paper is generally required to have a gloss value of at least about 32, and up to about 50, TAPPI units, and a Parker Print Surf value in the range of from about 0.5xcexcm to about 1.6 xcexcm.
Ultra lightweight coated, or ULWC, paper is sometimes otherwise known as light lightweight coated, or LLWC, paper and is used for catalogues and for advertising and promotional material sent through the mail to reduce mailing costs. The coating weight is generally in the range of from 5 g.mxe2x88x922 to 7 g.mxe2x88x922 per side. The grammage is generally in the range of from about 35 g.mxe2x88x922 to about 48 g.mxe2x88x922.
A very important white inorganic pigment for use in preparing coating compositions for the manufacture of LWC and ULWC papers is kaolin obtained from kaolin clay. Large deposits of kaolin clay exist in Devon and Cornwall, England and in the States of Georgia and South Carolina, United States of America. Important deposits also occur in Brazil, Australia, and in several other countries. Kaolin clay consists predominantly of the mineral kaolinite, together with small proportions of various impurities. Kaolinite exists in the form of hydrous aluminosilicate crystals in the shape of thin hexagonal plates, but these plates tend to adhere together face-to-face to form stacks. The individual plates may have mean diameters of 1 xcexcm or less, but kaolinite particles in the form of stacks of plates may have an equivalent spherical diameter of up to 10 xcexcm or more. Generally speaking, kaolin clay particles which have an equivalent spherical diameter of 2 xcexcm or more are in the form of stacks of kaolinite plates, rather than individual plates.
As long ago as 1939, Maloney disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,987 that the finish, or gloss, of a clay coated paper is greatly improved if the clay, before incorporation in the coating composition, is treated so that a large percentage, for example 80% by weight or more, of the clay particles have a size in the range of 0.1 xcexcm to 2 xcexcm. In order to increase the proportion of fine particles in the raw kaolin, the raw kaolin may, according to the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,987, be subjected, before a centrifuging step, to a grinding operation in which a suspension containing from about 50% to about 75% by dry weight of kaolin and a dispersing agent is subjected to pebble milling. When the kaolin from the finer fraction is recovered, mixed with a suitable paper coating binder, and applied to the surface of a base paper, a coating of good gloss and colour is obtained.
Various pigment products which are made using the principles described by Maloney in U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,987 are commercially available and provide good gloss and smoothness in coated papers, especially for LWC and ULWC paper. For example, a pigment product available from the Applicants and recommended for gloss coatings of LWC consists of a refined English kaolin product having a particle size distribution, xe2x80x9cpsdxe2x80x9d, such that 89% by weight of the particles have an esd less than 2 xcexcm, 74% by weight of the particles have an esd less than 1 xcexcm and 25% by weight of the particles have an esd less than 0.25 xcexcm.
Such commercially available pigment products are not ideal, however. For example, their performance with starch adhesives could be improved. Starches are naturally available from vegetable sources and are the cheapest adhesives for use in coating compositions. However, LWC, ULWC and like papers produced using a coating composition comprising commercially available pigment together with starch suffers from a reduction in gloss compared with similar paper coated with a composition incorporating more expensive synthetic adhesive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pigment product showing improved gloss, particularly but not exclusively when used in a paper coating composition incorporating starch as adhesive or binder ingredient to coat paper to produce LWC, ULWC and other gloss paper products.
According to the present invention in a first aspect there is provided a pigment product suitable for use in a coating composition to provide a gloss coating on paper, the pigment product comprising a processed particulate kaolin which has a particle size distribution (psd) such that at least 80% by weight of the particles have an equivalent spherical diameter (esd) less than 2 xcexcm and not less than 8%, preferably not less than 12% by weight, of the particles have an equivalent spherical diameter (esd) less than 0.25 xcexcm and whose particles have a shape factor of at least 45.
The pigment product according to the first aspect of the invention unexpectedly and beneficially provides improved gloss when incorporated in coating compositions, especially including starch, for gloss paper coating applications as demonstrated later in this specification.
The pigment product according to the first aspect of the invention has an unusual combination of properties which are not normally obtained by conventional processing of kaolin clays from known sources. The reasons for this are as follows.
A kaolin product of high shape factor is considered to be more xe2x80x9cplateyxe2x80x9d than a kaolin product of low shape factor. xe2x80x9cShape factorxe2x80x9d as used herein is a measure of an average value (on a weight average basis) of the ratio of mean particle diameter to particle thickness for a population of particles of varying size and shape as measured using the electrical conductivity method and apparatus described in GB-A-2240398/U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,606/EP-A-0528078 and using the equations derived in these patent specifications. xe2x80x9cMean particle diameterxe2x80x9d is defined as the diameter of a circle which has the same area as the largest face of the particle. In the measurement method described in EP-A-0528078 the electrical conductivity of a fully dispersed aqueous suspension of the particles under test is caused to flow through an elongated tube. Measurements of the electrical conductivity are taken between (a) a pair of electrodes separated from one another along the longitudinal axis of the tube, and (b) a pair of electrodes separated from one another across the transverse width of the tube, and using the difference between the two conductivity measurements the shape factor of the particulate material under test is determined.
The kaolin deposits in England differ from those in the United States of America in that the English deposits are of primary kaolin, whilst those in the USA are of the sedimentary or secondary type. Kaolin was formed in geological times by the hydrothermal decomposition of the feldspar component of granite, and primary kaolin is that which is obtained directly from the granite matrix in which it was originally formed. On the other hand, secondary or (tertiary) kaolin also known as sedimentary kaolin has been washed out of the original granite matrix in geological times and has been deposited in an area remote from the site in which it was originally formed. Secondary kaolin deposits tend to have a higher proportion of fine particles, ie those having an esd smaller than 2 xcexcm, because the kaolin has undergone a certain amount of natural grinding during the course of its transport from its site of origin to its site of final deposition. Jepson (Jepson, W B, xe2x80x9cKaolins: their properties and usesxe2x80x9d, Phil Trans R Soc Lond, A311, 1984, pp 411-432) has shown that a sample of an English primary kaolin clay, which has been subjected to a particle size separation such that substantially all particles having an esd larger than 5 xcexcm have been removed, will comprise particles in the form of roughly hexagonal plates having diameters in the range of from about 8 xcexcm down to about 0.1 xcexcm, with shape factors which will vary from the coarsest particles to the finest particles the shape factor being from about 20 to about 30. On the other hand, a sample of secondary kaolin clay from Georgia, USA, which has been subjected to a particle size separation such that substantially all particles having an esd larger than 5 xcexcm have been removed, will typically comprise particles which more nearly conform to a regular hexagonal shape and which has diameters of 0.1 xcexcm and above, but a generally finer distribution of diameters than is the case with the English kaolin. The shape factor of kaolins of Georgia, USA kaolin presently processed to provide commercial products will often lie within the range of from about 6 to about 10, but there will be little variation in the shape factor with particle diameter.
Thus, the pigment product according to the present invention is not readily derivable from either the kaolins available from England or from Georgia, USA which together are representative of the different kaolins of the world.
The pigment product according to the first aspect of the present invention may be produced by treating a raw particulate hydrous kaolin mineral of the sedimentary type, and especially a raw or partially processed kaolin clay of the type which occurs in Georgia, USA.
The pigment product according to the first aspect of the invention may have a particle size distribution xe2x80x9cpsdxe2x80x9d such that at least 80%, preferably at least 84%, by weight of the particles have an esd smaller than 2 xcexcm and not less than 12% by weight of the particles, preferably from 15% to 35%, especially 18% to 26%, have an esd smaller than 0.25 xcexcm. Desirably, at least 60%, preferably at least 65% by weight have an esd less than 1 xcexcm. The mean particle esd may be from 0.3 xcexcm to 0.8 xcexcm, especially from 0.5 xcexcm to 0.7 xcexcm.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the psd and mean esd of a particulate product such as the pigment product according to the present invention may be determined by measuring the speeds at which dispersed particles of the particulate product under test sediment through a standard dilute aqueous suspension using a SEDIGRAPH(trademark) machine, eg SEDIGRAPH 5100, obtained from Micromeritics Corporation, USA. The size of a given particle is expressed in terms of the diameter of a sphere of equivalent diameter, which sediments through the suspension is expressed as the equivalent spherical diameter or esd, the parameter as referred to above. The SEDIGRAPH machine graphically records the percentage by weight of particles having esd less than a certain esd value versus esd.
Preferably, the percentage by weight of particles having an esd in the range 0.75 xcexcm to 0.25 xcexcm of the pigment product according to the first aspect of the invention is 40% or greater, eg from 40% to 50%. The shape factor of the pigment product is preferably at least 50, desirably at least 55, eg 55 to 65.
According to the present invention in a second aspect there is provided a method for producing a pigment product according to the first aspect, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) mixing a raw or partially processed kaolin clay with water to form an aqueous suspension;
(b) subjecting the suspension produced by step (a) to attrition grinding using a particulate grinding medium by a process in which the average shape factor of the kaolin clay is increased by at least 10, preferably at least 20;
(c) separating the suspension of ground kaolin clay from the particulate grinding medium; and
(d) dewatering the suspension of ground kaolin clay separated in step (c) to recover a kaolin pigment therefrom.
In step (a) of the method according to the second aspect of the present invention, the kaolin clay may form from 20% to 70%, usually from 20% to 45% of the treated suspension. The kaolin clay preferably comprises a sedimentary kaolin clay, most preferably a sedimentary kaolin clay from Georgia, USA. The raw kaolin clay may have a psd such that not more than about 40% by weight consists of particles having an esd larger than 10 xcexcm and not more than 50% by weight, eg from about 20% to about 40% by weight, consists of particles having an esd smaller than 2 xcexcm. The shape factor of the kaolin clay treated in step (a) may be less than 15, eg in the range of from about 5 to about 10. Thus, the shape factor may be increased by a differential of at least 30, in some cases at least 40, eg from a shape factor value of less than 15 to a shape factor value greater than 55.
When preparing an aqueous suspension of the kaolin clay to be treated in step (a) a dispersing agent for the kaolin clay may or may not be added to the kaolin clay.
The kaolin clay employed in step (a) of the method according to the second aspect may be a coarse component obtained from classifying, eg using a centrifuge, a standard blocky sedimentary kaolin clay, eg having a shape factor of from 5 to 10. The coarse component may have not more than 50% by weight of particles having an esd less than 2 xcexcm and not more than 10% by weight having an esd less than 0.25 xcexcm.
The psd of the kaolin clay may be adjusted so that it is in accordance with the first aspect of the invention by blending from 99 to 50 parts by weight of the kaolin clay with from 1 to 50 parts by weight, especially from 10 to 30 parts by weight, of a fine platey kaolin component, ie having a shape factor of at least 15, preferably from 15 to 40 and whose percentages by weight of particles smaller than 2 xcexcm and 0.25 xcexcm are respectively at least 85% by weight and at least 20% by weight. The fine platey kaolin component may be a kaolin derived from either a primary or a sedimentary deposit. The fine platey kaolin component may be added to the kaolin of or obtained from the coarse component prior to or after the grinding step (b). The addition may be carried out with the kaolins to be blended in either powdered dry form or in the form of an aqueous suspension.
We have found that by producing a kaolin product by blending in the manner described, the rheology and dewatering characteristics of an aqueous suspension of the kaolin processed in accordance with the method of the second aspect are improved giving better runnability and particle alignment when the kaolin is used in a coating composition as described later.
The kaolin clay treated in the method according to the second aspect of the invention may be subjected to one or more well known purification steps to remove undesirable impurities, eg between steps (a) and (b). For example, the aqueous suspension of kaolin clay may be subjected to a froth flotation treatment operation to remove titanium containing impurities in the froth. Alternatively, or in addition, the suspension may be passed through a high intensity magnetic separator to remove iron containing impurities.
Step (b) may comprise a process wherein the suspension of kaolin clay is treated by medium attrition grinding wherein an energy of from about 40 kWh to about 250 kWh per tonne of clay (on a dry weight basis) is dissipated in the suspension.
The process of step (b) may itself comprise a process comprising at least two stages, namely a first stage (b1) wherein delamination of the kaolin clay occurs and a second stage (b2) wherein comminution of the platelets of the kaolin clay occurs.
Thus, it has been found to be beneficial to subject the suspension of the kaolin clay to a relatively gentle comminution step (b1), eg grinding using a particulate grinding medium in order to break down composite particles which are present in the raw kaolin clay. Such composite particles generally comprise coherent stacks or blocks of individual hexagonal plate-like particles, especially where the kaolin clay is from a sedimentary deposit. When the kaolin clay is subjected to relatively gentle comminution, eg by grinding in step (b1), the composite particles are broken down to give the individual thin, substantially hexagonal plates. Such a process is generally well known in the art and is referred to as xe2x80x9cdelaminationxe2x80x9d, and has the result of increasing the average shape factor of the kaolin clay. For example, this process may increase the shape factor of the kaolin clay from a starting shape factor of about 5 to 10 to an increased shape factor of at least about 50 to 55. By xe2x80x9crelatively gentle grindingxe2x80x9d we mean grinding in an attrition grinding mill with a particulate grinding medium, the contents of the attrition grinding mill being agitated by means of an impeller which rotates at a speed which is insufficient to set up a vortex in the suspension, ie at a peripheral speed below about 10 m.sxe2x88x921 and in which the amount of energy dissipated in the suspension during grinding is less than about 75 kWh, usually less than about 55 kWh per tonne of kaolin clay on a dry weight basis. The particulate grinding medium is preferably of relatively high specific gravity, for example 2 or more, and may for example comprise grains of silica sand, the grains generally having diameters not larger than about 2 mm and not smaller than about 0.25 mm.
In stage (b2) of the two stage form of step (b) in the method according to the second aspect, the grinding is preferably performed in an attrition grinding mill which is equipped with a stirrer which is capable of being rotated at a speed such that a vortex is formed in the suspension in the mill during grinding. Again, the particulate grinding medium preferably has a specific gravity of 2 or more, and advantageously comprises grains of silica sand the grains generally having diameters not larger than about 2 mm and not smaller than about 0.25 mm. If stage (b2) is preceded by a relatively gentle comminution in stage (b1), the amount of energy dissipated in the suspension of kaolin clay in stage (b2) is preferably in the range of from about 40 kWh to about 120 kWh per dry tonne of kaolin clay. However, if the relatively gentle comminution step (b1) is omitted, the amount of energy dissipated in the suspension of kaolin clay in step (b) is preferably in the range of from about 100 kwh to about 250 kWh per dry tonne of kaolin clay.
In step (c) of the method according to the second aspect of the invention, the suspension of ground kaolin clay is conveniently separated from the particulate grinding medium in a known manner, eg by passing the suspension through a sieve of appropriate aperture size, for example a sieve having nominal aperture sizes in the range of from about 0.1 mm to about 0.25 mm.
Following step (c) or step (d) the kaolin clay may be further treated to improve one or more of its properties. For example high energy liquid working, eg using a high speed mixer, may be applied to the product in slurry form, eg before step (d) or after step (d) and subsequent re-dispersion in an aqueous medium, eg during makedown of a coating composition.
In step (d) of the method according to the second aspect of the invention, the suspension of ground kaolin may be dewatered in one of the ways well known in the art, eg filtration, centrifugation, evaporation and the like. Dewatering using a filter press is preferred. For example, use of a filter press may be made to form a cake having a water content in the range of from about 15% to about 35% by weight. This cake may be mixed with a dispersing agent for the kaolin clay and thus converted into a fluid slurry which may be transported and sold in this form. Alternatively, the kaolin clay may be thermally dried, for example by introducing the fluid slurry of the kaolin clay into a spray drier and thereby transported in a substantially dry form.
A fine platey kaolin component may be blended with the product of step (d) in the manner described earlier if such a component has not already been added prior to step (d).
The pigment product according to the first aspect of the invention may have a specific surface area as measured by the BET, N2 method of at least 12 m.gxe2x88x921, preferably from 15 m.gxe2x88x921 to 20 m.gxe2x88x921.
The pigment product according to the first aspect of the present invention may be used in paper coating as follows.
According to the present invention in a third aspect there is provided a coating composition for use in producing gloss coatings on paper and other substrates which composition comprises an aqueous suspension of a particulate pigment together with a hydrophilic adhesive or binder, wherein the particulate pigment comprises the pigment product according to the first aspect of the invention.
The solids content of the paper coating composition according to the third aspect of the invention may be greater than 60% by weight, preferably at least 70%, preferably as high as possible but still giving a suitably fluid composition which may be used in coating. The composition may include a dispersing agent, eg up to 2% by weight of a polyelectrolyte based on the dry weight of pigment present. For example, polyacrylates and copolymers containing polyacrylate units are well known as suitable polyelectrolytes. The pigment product according to the first aspect of the invention may be used as the sole pigment in the paper coating composition according to the third aspect, or it may be used in conjunction with one or more other known pigments, such as for example, (commercially available) kaolin, calcined kaolin, natural or precipitated calcium carbonate, titanium dioxide, calcium sulphate, satin white, talc and so called xe2x80x98plastic pigmentxe2x80x99. When a mixture of pigments is used the pigment product according to the first aspect of the invention is preferably present in the mixture in an amount of at least 80% of the total dry weight of the mixed pigments.
The binder of the composition according to the third aspect may conveniently comprise an adhesive derived from natural starch obtained from a known plant source, for example, wheat, maize, potato or tapioca although it is not essential to use starch as a binder ingredient. Other binders, which may be used with or without starch are mentioned later.
Where starch is employed as a binder ingredient, the starch may be unmodified or raw starch, or it may be modified by one or more chemical treatments known in the art. The starch may, for example, be oxidised to convert some of its xe2x80x94CH2OH groups to xe2x80x94COOH groups. In some cases the starch may have a small proportion of acetyl, xe2x80x94COCH3, groups. Alternatively, the starch may be chemically treated to render it cationic or amphoteric, ie with both cationic and anionic charges. The starch may also be converted to a starch ether, or hydroxyalkylated starch by replacing some xe2x80x94OH groups with, for example, xe2x80x94O.CH2.CH2OH groups, xe2x80x94O.CH2.CH3 groups or xe2x80x94O.CH2.CH2.CH2OH groups. A further class of chemically treated starches which may be used is that known as the starch phosphates. Alternatively, the raw starch may be hydrolysed by means of a dilute acid or an enzyme to produce a gum of the dextrin type. The amount of the starch binder used in the composition according to the third aspect is preferably from 4% to 25% by weight, based on the dry weight of pigment. The starch binder may be used in conjunction with one or more other binders, for example synthetic binders of the latex or polyvinyl acetate or polyvinyl alcohol type. When the starch binder is used in conjunction with another binder, eg a synthetic binder, the amount of the starch binder is preferably from 2% to 20% by weight, and the amount of the synthetic binder from 2% to 12% by weight, both based on the weight of dry pigment. Preferably, at least 50% by weight of the binder mixture comprises modified or unmodified starch.
According to the present invention in a fourth aspect there is provided a method of use of the coating composition according to the third aspect which comprises applying the composition to coat a sheet of paper and calendering the paper to form a gloss coating thereon. Preferably, the gloss coating is formed on both sides of the paper.
Calendering is a well known process in which paper smoothness and gloss is improved and bulk is reduced by passing a coated paper sheet between calender nips or rollers one or more times. Usually, elastomer coated rolls are employed to give pressing of high solids compositions. An elevated temperature may be applied. Five or more passes through the nips may be applied.
The paper after coating and calendering in the method according to the fourth aspect may have a total weight per unit area in the range 30 g.mxe2x88x922 to 70 g.mxe2x88x922, especially 49 g.mxe2x88x922 to 65 g.mxe2x88x922 or 35 g.mxe2x88x922 to 48 g.mxe2x88x922. The final coating preferably has a weight per unit area preferably from 3 g.mxe2x88x922 to 20 g.mxe2x88x922, especially from 5 g.mxe2x88x922, to 13 g.mxe2x88x922. Such a coating may be applied to both sides of the paper. Thus, the coated paper may be LWC or ULWC paper. The paper gloss may be greater than 45 TAPPI units and the Parker Print Surf value at a pressure of 1 MPa of each paper coating may be less than 1 xcexcm.
The gloss of a coated paper surface may be measured by means of a test laid down in TAPPI Standard No 480 to 65. The intensity of light reflected at an angle from the surface of the paper is measured and compared with a standard of known gloss value. The beams of incident and reflected light are both at an angle of 75xc2x0 to the normal to the paper surface. The results are expressed in TAPPI gloss units. The gloss of the pigment product according to the first aspect may be greater than 50, in some cases greater than 55, TAPPI units.
The Parker Print Surf test provides a measure of the smoothness of a paper surface, and comprises measuring the rate at which air under pressure leaks from a sample of the coated paper which is clamped, under a known standard force, between an upper plate which incorporates an outlet for the compressed air and a lower plate, the upper surface of which is covered with a sheet of either a soft or a hard reference supporting material according to the nature of the paper under test. From the rate of escape of the air, a root mean cube gap in xcexcm between the paper surface and the reference material is calculated. A smaller value of this gap represents a higher degree of smoothness of the surface of the paper under test.
As noted above, an improvement is provided by the present invention where the binder present in the coating composition according to the third aspect comprises starch. However, an improvement is also obtained where other known starch free binders are employed (with or without starch present). In each case the adhesive or binder may form from 4% to 30%, eg 8% to 20%, especially 8% to 15% by weight of the solids content of the composition. The amount employed will depend upon the composition and the type of adhesive, which may itself incorporate one or more ingredients. For example, hydrophilic adhesives used in the art, eg incorporating one or more of the following adhesive or binder ingredients may be used in the following stated amounts:
(a) latex: levels range from 4% by weight to 20% by weight. The latex may comprise for example a styrene butadiene, acrylic latex, vinyl acetate latex, or styrene acrylic copolymers.
(b) other binders: levels again range from eg 4% by weight to 20% by weight. Examples of other binders include casein, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate.
Additives in various known classes may, depending upon the type of coating and material to be coated, be included in the coating composition according to the third aspect of the present invention. Examples of such classes of optional additive are as follows:
(a) cross linkers: eg in levels of up to 5% by weight; for example glyoxals, melamine formaldehyde resins, ammonium zirconium carbonates.
(b) water retention aids: eg in up to 2% by weight, for example sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, PVA (polyvinyl acetate), starches, proteins, polyacrylates, gums, alginates, polyacrylamide bentonite and other commercially available products sold for such applications.
(c) viscosity modifiers or thickeners: eg in levels up to 2% by weight; for example polyacrylates, emulsion copolymers, dicyanamide, triols, polyoxyethylene ether, urea, sulphated castor oil, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, montmorillonite, CMC (carboxymethyl celluloses), sodium alginate, xanthan gum, sodium silicate, acrylic acid copolymers, HMC (hydroxymethyl celluloses), HEC (hydroxyethyl celluloses) and others.
(d) lubricity/calendering aids: eg in levels up to 2% by weight, for example calcium stearate, ammonium stearate, zinc stearate, wax emulsions, waxes, alkyl ketene dimer, glycols.
(e) dispersants: eg in levels up to 2 percent by weight, for example polyelectrolytes such as polyacrylates and copolymers containing polyacrylate species, especially polyacrylate salts (eg sodium and aluminium optionally with a group II metal salt), sodium hexametaphosphates, non-ionic polyol, polyphosphoric acid, condensed sodium phosphate, non-ionic surfactants, alkanolamine and other reagents commonly used for this function.
(f) antifoamers/defoamers: eg in levels up to 1% by weight, for example blends of surfactants, tributyl phosphate, fatty polyoxyethylene esters plus fatty alcohols, fatty acid soaps, silicone emulsions and other silicone containing compositions, waxes and inorganic particulates in mineral oil, blends of emulsified hydrocarbons and other compounds sold commercially to carry out this function.
(g) dry or wet pick improvement additives: eg in levels up to 2% by weight, for example melamine resin, polyethylene emulsions, urea formaldehyde, melamine formaldehyde, polyamide, calcium stearate, styrene maleic anhydride and others.
(h) dry or wet rub improvement and abrasion resistance additives: eg in levels up to 2% by weight, for example glyoxal based resins, oxidised polyethylenes, melamine resins, urea formaldehyde, melamine formaldehyde, polyethylene wax, calcium stearate and others.
(i) gloss-ink hold-out additives: eg in levels up to 2% by weight, for example oxidised polyethylenes, polyethylene emulsions, waxes, casein, guar gum, CMC, HMC, calcium stearate, ammonium stearate, sodium alginate and others.
(j) optical brightening agents (OBA) and fluorescent whitening agents (FWA): eg in levels up to 1% by weight, for example stilbene derivatives.
(k) dyes: eg in levels up to 0.5% by weight.
(l) biocides/spoilage control agents: eg in levels up to 1% by weight, for example metaborate, sodium dodecylbenene sulphonate, thiocyanate, organosulphur, sodium benzonate and other compounds sold commercially for this function eg the range of biocide polymers sold by Calgon Corporation.
(m) levelling and evening aids: eg in levels up to 2% by weight, for example non-ionic polyol, polyethylene emulsions, fatty acid, esters and alcohol derivatives, alcohol/ethylene oxide, sodium CMC, HEC, alginates, calcium stearate and other compounds sold commercially for this function.
(n) grease and oil resistance additives: eg in levels up to 2% by weight, eg oxidised polyethylenes, latex, SMA (styrene maleic anhydride), polyamide, waxes, alginate, protein, CMC, HMC.
(o) water resistance additives: eg in levels up to 2% by weight, eg oxidised polyethylenes, ketone resin, anionic latex, polyurethane, SMA, glyoxal, melamine resin, urea formaldehyde, melamine formaldehyde, polyamide, glyoxals, stearates and other materials commercially available for this function.
(p) insolubiliser: eg in levels up to 2% by weight.
For all of the above additives, the percentages by weight quoted are based on the dry weight of pigment (100%) present in the composition. Where the additive is present in a minimum amount the minimum amount may be 0.01% by weight based on the dry weight of pigment.
The method according to the fourth aspect of the present invention may be carried out in a known way which will depend upon the material to be coated, the coating composition to be applied and other factors as determined by the operator, eg speed and ease of runnability eg using a conventional coating machine.
Methods of coating paper and other sheet materials are widely published and well known. For example, there is a review of such methods published in Pulp and Paper International, May 1994, page 18 et seq. Sheets may be coated on the sheet forming machine, ie. xe2x80x9con-machinexe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9coff-machinexe2x80x9d on a coater or coating machine. Use of high solids compositions is desirable in the coating method because it leaves less water to evaporate subsequently. However, as is well known in the art, the solids level should not be so high that high viscosity and levelling problems are introduced.
All known methods of coating for use in step (b) of the method according to the fourth aspect of the present invention require (i) a means of applying the coating composition to the material to be coated, viz an applicator; and (ii) a means for ensuring that a correct level of coating composition is applied, viz a metering device. When an excess of coating composition is applied to the applicator, the metering device is downstream of it. Alternatively, the correct amount of coating composition may be applied to the applicator by the metering device, eg as a film press. At the points of coating application and metering, the paper web support ranges from a backing roll, eg via one or two applicators, to nothing (ie: just tension). The time the coating is in contact with the paper before the excess is finally removed is the dwell time and this may be short, long or variable.
The coating is usually added by a coating head at a coating station. According to the quality desired, paper grades are uncoated, single coated, double coated and even triple coated. When providing more than one coat, the initial coat (precoat) may have a cheaper formulation and optionally less pigment in the coating composition. A coater that is applying a double coating, ie. a coating on each side of the paper, will have two or four coating heads, depending on the number of sides coated by each head. Most coating heads coat only one side at a time, but some roll coaters (eg film press, gate roll, size press) coat both sides in one pass.
Examples of known coaters which may be employed in step (b) include air knife coaters, blade coaters, rod coaters, bar coaters, multi-head coaters, roll coaters, roll/blade coaters, cast coaters, laboratory coaters, gravure coaters, kiss coaters, liquid application systems, reverse roll coaters and extrusion coaters.
In all examples of coating compositions described in this specification, water is added to the solids to give a concentration of solids which when coated onto a sheet to a desired target coat weight has a rheology suitable for the composition to be coated with a pressure (eg a blade pressure) of between 1 and 1.5 bar. Generally, the solids content may be from 60% to 70% by weight.